Gifts
by Fuzzy Niffler
Summary: Lelouch gets Suzaku some chocolate. But what could Suzaku give in return? SxL


**A/N:** Wow, I know you're all surprised. A Code Geass LEMON. w00t. So yeah, if you don't like SuzakuxLelouch, you can go die, 'cause it SO THERE :3 So yeah, it's basically plotless, I think. But enjoy it anyway. Not beta'd because... I'm lazy? I dunno, whatever. Therefore, it could be utter crap.

Also, another warning. I started this in August or something, possibly before. Then I stopped. I found it a few days ago and decided to finish it. What I'm trying to say is that it could suck ass. That's all I'm tryin' to say.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own.

* * *

It really wasn't fair. Not at all. Lelouch knew he shouldn't have lost control and let it happen again, but… It was Suzaku. 

To start from the beginning, Lelouch had gotten Suzaku a small gift. Nothing exceptional at all, really. Just a bag of store-bought chocolates.

He hadn't expected Suzaku to get so excited over it. But to hear the other boy go on about them, you'd think they were the best money could buy.

"I can't believe you got me something!" Suzaku's eyes had been alight as they looked at his friend, "And chocolate no less! I love chocolate."

"I know," Lelouch had said complacently, still unable to comprehend why Suzaku would make such a fantastic deal out of this, "That's why I got them for you." Suzaku grinned crookedly at his friend as he took out what appeared to be a truffle.

"But still, thanks." He said happily before biting into the ball of chocolate.

And here was where Lelouch realized that his life was rather unfair. Because, you see, Suzaku, apparently, had a peculiar way of eating truffles that Lelouch hadn't been aware of. He bit into it, and then begin to lick rather delicately at the creamier chocolate inside.

The flashes of Suzaku's pink tongue nearly drove Lelouch insane. But instead he took a deep breath and looked away, not wanting to jump his best friend. Not after he had decided that they were to be friends only -Lelouch knew that Suzaku would be his downfall otherwise, and he couldn't take that risk-!

But, then again…

His eyes flickered toward Suzaku, and he found the other boy watching him. But the look in the brunette's eyes was not one of simple friendship -hah, as though that would ever truly describe their relationship- it held hunger, and want, and _need _and it nearly made Lelouch lose his mind over his friend once again.

But he couldn't. Couldn't allow himself to do that. So Lelouch looked away, not seeing the brief pout that crossed Suzaku's face. Although Suzaku had heard Lelouch say they should only be friends, he didn't understand why. Lelouch had said something vague about it leading them to ruin, but Suzaku wondered how that was even possible.

"Lelouch…" He drawled after eating the remainder of the chocolate that was in his hand. Lelouch didn't look at him. But his shoulders stiffened a bit and he began to tap on the table as a distraction from Suzaku's voice and the implication he heard behind it; this really wasn't fair!  
A hand slid over onto Lelouch's shoulder, making the boy jump and look at Suzaku. Lelouch never was able to determine whether his decision to look at his friend was a mistake or not.

"I feel bad for you having given me this, when I have nothing for you. I should give you something in return. Hn, I wonder what," Suzaku murmured, trailing his fingers in a circle on Lelouch's shoulder, and normally Lelouch would have responded immediately that it was a birthday present so there was no need to give anything back, but he was too busy wondering how Suzaku could look so seductive, and then Suzaku's lips brushed against his own.

A sizzle went down Lelouch's spine at the brief contact. It was that kiss, he decided later, that sent him over the edge.

Lelouch pressed his lips closer to Suzaku, pressed his body closer, nearly sliding into the other boy's lap in an instant. A smile crossed Suzaku's lips, feeling rather proud that he had gotten Lelouch to give in -not an easy feat, by any means.

The prince felt the smirk and nipped sharply at Suzaku's lower lip, almost as a reprimand of sorts. But Suzaku merely parted his lips and Lelouch melted.

They ended up on the floor -neither really remembered how they got there- but that hardly mattered. Lips were on lips, and hands were on shirts and then shirts were off. Then hands were on skin and then -oh god- _tongues _were on skin and Lelouch felt like fire was running through his veins. He was sure he'd never been so hot in his life, and was certain that Suzaku felt the same, if the way he was trailing his kisses lower and lower at a faster and faster pace was any indication.

Lelouch jerked up as Suzaku finally reached his destination. A moan that sounded like a sigh passed through the prince's lips as he wound his fingers through Suzaku's messy brown hair. The brunette hummed and continued to torment Lelouch with his mouth, making the dark haired boy writhe beneath him.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch panted, grip tightening on Suzaku's skull. Green eyes met hazy violet as Suzaku looked up. Lelouch took a shaky breath as the heat left him.

"Hn?" Suzaku tilted his head and Lelouch licked his lips.

"If… If you keep that up… I won't be able to hold out…" He mumbled huskily. A slow grin curled Suzaku's lips and he nodded.

"Very well, Lelouch," he murmured, allowing the name to roll off his tongue like a water drop as he sat back on his heels. He began slipping off his pants then, and Lelouch nearly moaned as he watched. It was so utterly unfair how much of an effect Suzaku had on him. He had to remain in control of all situations, or else things would break apart and-

"Ah! Suzaku-!" Lelouch arched up as a cool, wet finger slid inside him -had he really given Suzaku enough time to wet his fingers so deliciously?- but that didn't matter because his body was tensing in anticipation and then there was another finger-! Lelouch moaned again, and had he been paying attention he would have noticed the shiver go down Suzaku's spine. He wasn't, of course.

"Calm down, Lelouch," Suzaku's voice was breathy with excitement, "You don't want it to hurt, do you?"

"For god's sake, Suzaku," Lelouch finally exploded, "You're taking so long it hurts!" The brunette raised an eyebrow before smiling and shaking his head.

"Whatever you say," And he pushed his third finger in. Now this hurt more than the others had, but Lelouch would be damned if he let Suzaku know that, especially after his outburst. So the dark-haired boy remained silent, waiting to get used to the intrusion. As soon as he was comfortable enough, he rolled his hips.

"Go," he demanded. Suzaku hummed and withdrew his fingers. Lelouch squirmed in his anticipation; why did Suzaku always have to go so damn slow?

And then Suzaku was shifting Lelouch and then he was _in _him and -oh god- Lelouch wondered how he could have considered living without this. Of course it hurt, but that didn't matter because it was Suzaku. Lelouch was scrabbling at the other boy's back in an attempt to stay grounded, though he knew it was pointless. Suzaku knew just how to get him, he always had, and now he was hitting that one-spot-every-time-!

"Gods, Suzaku!" Lelouch cried. He didn't come though. No, he wouldn't until Suzaku did, pride demanded that. What silly pride it was, but that didn't matter because Suzaku knew about that pride.

"Lelouch," he purred huskily against Lelouch's collarbone, allowing himself to come before his best friend. The violet-eyed boy moaned in relief and came soon after, still clinging tightly to his best friend. Suzaku relaxed against Lelouch for a moment before pulling out. Lelouch refused to let go, however, even as Suzaku shifted so he was no longer lying on the darker haired boy.

Lelouch curled up into Suzaku, making the brunette smile.

"… You're not fair," Lelouch mumbled.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **Wheee, hope you liked it. I didn't really like the ending, but then I never seem to. It was really just a practice for writing lemons, so... I'd be ever so glad to hear if you enjoyed it, or any other comments you would have. 


End file.
